My Choice
by InuDaemonShar
Summary: Rin is now a lady of a part of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru wont stop getting suitors for her, and she just wants to fall in love. Will she when Kagome and company come to visit her?
1. Chapter 1 Rin's Love

My Choice  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Her eyes were piercing stars in the moonlight. 'Will I ever find my prince charming?' "M'lady?" Asked a voice behind her. She turned around to the green imp and glared coldly at him for disturbing her. "What do you want now?" 'I swear she got that from Lord Sesshomaru.' "Another suitor is here." Rin sighed. "Must I go?" "Of course you must! Or would you rather go tell lord Sesshomaru that you don't wish to court another?" "Where is lord Sesshomaru? I shall tell him of my own problems." 'Damnit, she wasn't suppose to say yes!'  
  
Jaken sighed at her. "He's in his study, but u also have a miko here to see you." 'Kagome!' Rin thought excitedly. Rin rushed past Jaken to look for her friend. 'I'm going to be in so much trouble when Sesshomaru finds out about this.' Jaken thought nervously.  
  
As Rin turned the corner her eyes meet Kagome's. "Kagome!" "Rin!" "I haven't seen you for to long." "I agree. Oh my, just look at you." "What about me? "A lady, and I'm sure a great one at that." "I would hope so." "And you've grown so beautiful, so why do you not have a mate?" Rin sighed. "Sesshomaru... well, he keeps trying to find me suitors, but I want to fall in love." "Rin, he just wants what's best for you." "Yeah? And what if he doesn't know what's best for me?!" Rin almost screamed, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Rin, are you in love with Sesshomaru?" "No! I just wish he would stop treating me like a child." "Rin he knows you aren't-" "He knows?!?! He knows nothing about me anymore!" "Rin, please, just calm down." Rin sighed trying her best to calm down. 'I'm just 16, I can't take this.' "Rin, why don't we go eat something and then have a good nights sleep?" Rin sighed again and started to walk to the kitchen.  
  
~Later~ Rin rolled over in her bed. 'How am I suppose to tell Sesshomaru?' She rolled over again and kicked her blankets to the floor. 'Oh well, I don't have to see anymore suitors for the next couple of days since Kagome's here and her friends will be joining her tomorrow.' She suddenly remembered the young kitsune that use to travel with Kagome. 'I wonder if he's coming. I hope so, he was so much fun when we were kids.' Rin rolled over once again to dream of Shippo.  
  
~The Next Day~ Rin and Kagome stood at the gates of the castle waiting for Kagome's companions. "Umm, Kagome." "Yes?" "Does that kitsune still visit you?" "Shippo? Of course, he's like my pup, he's coming to visit here." "Oh." Rin sounded uninterested but she was really filling with joy. "Why?" "What?" "Why did you wish to know?" "No real reason, just curious." Rin half lied.  
  
Just then yelling could be heard as people approached. "InuYasha..." Someone said dangerously. "Ha! Daddy's gettin in trouble." Everyone laughed at that except InuYasha. "Mommy!" Two young children screamed happily running towards Kagome. "Kiry! Zee!" Kagome said happily as she knelt down to embrace her children. "So what did dad do now?" Kagome asked eying InuYasha as he came closer. "I did nothing." "He was making fun of Shippo again." "InuYasha." Kagome said scoldingly.  
  
"It's ok Kagome." Shippo said suddenly. Rin looked over at Shippo, he definitely was not a pup anymore. His hair was fire colored and hanged around his face to make him look even more handsome, his eyes were a deep blue green sea color, and his tail wasn't very bushy, more long straight and shiny. He was very built too, not anyone you would want to pick a fight with. He was wearing loose red baggy pants and a loose red shirt to match, but you could still see his fine muscles under it. (No, no, no, it looks nothing like InuYasha's outfit!) "Rin." "Yes?" "Shall we go in?" "Yes, sorry." Everyone walked into the castle servants showing them to their rooms to wait for dinner.  
  
Rin walked over to her door opening as she heard a knock. "Hello Kagome." "Hello. Do you mind if I come in?" "Oh no not at all." Rin moved to the side to let Kagome in. "Can't figure out what to wear?" Kagome asked looking at all the silk dresses on Rin's bed. Rin sighed. "No I can't." "Well let me pick out everything. You want to look good for your crush." "What?" "You like Shippo. Don't lie to me, I saw the way you were looking at him." Rin blushed. "Sit down and let me figure out what to do with you."  
  
Kagome left for her room. She had told Rin she would send Shippo down to her room to pick her up. Rin heard a knock at the door and took one last look in the mirror. 'I hope this works.' Rin walked over to the door and opened to reveal Shippo looking much hotter than he did when he had first arrived. He had very long pants on that covered his feet and a long sleeved shirt stopping right before his hands. His clothes were red again only it had a gold tint to it.  
  
"Hello lady Rin." "Please, Rin." "Ok then, Rin. Shall we go?" Shippo took her hand and pulled her out of her room and closed the door behind them. Rin giggled, no guy had ever done that before, and she liked it, he was different from the others.  
  
Unknown to Rin, Shippo was now looking over her. Her long black hair was pulled up into a loose bun that had locks hanging from it and her bangs encircled her face making her blues eyes seem as though they were stars. She was wearing a long baby blue kimono that had a slit running up about mid thigh, and the dress seemed to clench to all the right places.  
  
He inhaled her sent, it was so sweet, like mint after a spring shower, and also had a sent mixed in there that made it more spicy almost. He ran his eyes over her face again. Her lips were very full and blood red. He wondered if she tasted as good as she smelled.  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts as she started to speak. "So how long are you planning on staying here?" "I don't know." "So how have you become lady?" "Sesshomaru says I'm like his daughter or whatever, so he let me be one of the ladies that control a part of the Western Lands." "So do you get a lot of suitors?" "Unforchanitly." "What do you mean?" "Sesshomaru wants to find someone wealthy and socially popular but I want to fall in love." "Ah."  
  
They stepped into the dinning room and separated to go to their seats. They couldn't keep their eyes off one another all through dinner. When they went back to their rooms they could only think of each other.  
  
AN: Please review and tell me what you think. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2 Rin's Love finds Out

My Choice  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rin had woken up early that morning and decided to go out for a walk. 'It's so beautiful here. It would be even more beautiful if Shippo was here.' Rin sighed at herself and walked over to a patch of wild flowers. 'Hmm, I wonder if Shippo would like some flowers.' She knelt down and saw red and gold ones. 'These would be perfect.' She started picking the flowers and saw a beautiful blue one and smiled at it for some reason.  
  
Suddenly a huge insect demon came out of the near by forest and started crawling towards her at a very fast pace. "What a pretty little girl, just perfect for my appetite." Rin's eyes widened and she tried to move as it was right in front of her ready to attack but a red gold fire swirled at the insect making it move away from her. A red kitsune jumped out of the forest and ran towards the insect, a red fire swirling around the kitsune. The insect recognized the type of attack and fled back to the forest.  
  
The kitsune walked over to Rin and nuzzled its nose against her cheek. Rin giggled and the fox did it more. "Hay... stop... that tickles." Rin said in between giggles. Rin stroked the kitsune's head and scratched behind its ears. The kitsune moved its head and licked her hand and she started giggling again.  
  
"You sure are cute." Rin smiled at the kitsune. "You remind me of someone." The kitsune gave her a questioning look. "He's a kitsune too, he's so wonderful, smart, tricky, nice, handsome." Rin laid down next to the flowers and the kitsune next to her.  
  
Rin continued to stroke its silky hair and sighed looking at the bright blue sky above them. "I wish Shippo was here." Rin sighed again and rolled on her side to look at the kitsune. It's green eyes looked deeply into hers. "Well I better get going." Rin stood up and turned away from the kitsune. "Thanks for..." When she turned to face the kitsune it was gone. "... Helping me." Rin sighed and headed back for the castle.  
  
"Shippo, what are you so happy about?" "Nothing Kagome." "Liar, tell me." "Well... when I woke up I noticed Rin's presence was missing from the castle so I decided to go look for her." "Shippo..." "It's not like that, listen, she was out picking flowers and this demon attacked her so I fought it off, in my animal form." "Ah, so what makes you so happy." "She was telling me things about me. She didn't know it was me." Kagome sighed at Shippo. "Love sick children." "I'm not love sick..." Kagome laughed. "Whatever you say Shippo."  
  
"Hay Shippo." "Umm, hi." "What's wrong?" "Nothing." "Ok, well I picked these flowers for you." Shippo took the flowers in her hand. "Thank you." Shippo smiled and Rin and she smiled back. "Would you like to have lunch with me in the garden Shippo?" "Sure." Rin smiled at Shippo.  
  
~The Garden~ "So how did you sleep Shippo?" "Very good. The rooms in the castle are very nice. What about you?" "Good." Shippo smiled at Rin and stood up. "Would you like to go for a walk through the garden?" "Sure." Shippo held his hand out for her and she took it. They walked hand in hand through the garden.  
  
~Somewhere Else~ Sesshomaru growled at the sight before him. 'Why is Rin doing this?' "Maybe she wants to fall in love." Kagome said behind him. Sesshomaru growled at her. "Why would someone want to do that?" "Weather you know this or not people actually want to fall in love, and she wants to. Why don't you just let her do what she wants?" "Why should I?" "Because she loves you like a father, and you should be like one." Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  
  
~Back To Rin and Shippo~ It started pouring down rain on Shippo and Rin and they ran back to the castle. When they were back at the castle they realized how muddy and wet they were. Shippo looked at Rin's face and wiped away some mud that had gotten on her cheek after she had slip in the mud. Rin turned her face into his hand and kissed it gently. Shippo took his hand away and softly pressed his lips against hers. Rin's eyes slid shut and her arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
When Shippo heard footsteps he moved away and Rin look at him questionably. "Hay Shippo, we've been looking for you." Zee said happily. "Sorry, are we bothering you?" Kiry asked looking at the couple. "Why yes you are. Now what is it?" "Oh we just were wondering where you were, guess we know now, bye!" Kiry said grabbing Zee and running off.  
  
Shippo turned to Rin. "I'll take you to your room so you can get cleaned up." "Thank you."  
  
AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please, please, please! You must!!!!  
  
Sharlett: Ok girl just calm down.  
  
Shar: I am calm...  
  
Sharlett: I think the bleach went to your head.  
  
Shar: Well it went to yours long before me.  
  
Sharlett: ... 


	3. Chapter 3 I don't know

My Choice  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rin was looking in the mirror to make sure she had gotten all the mud off of her. She touched her cheek and then her lips remembering what Shippo had done. 'Does he like me was it just one of those go with the moment times?'  
  
She heard a knock at her door and slipped on a night robe before answering it. "Yes? Who is it?" "It's Kagome." Rin opened the door to see Kagome standing there with a huge smile on her face hold tons of silk kimonos. "Kagome?" "What? Don't tell me you forgot that Sesshomaru's big party is tonight." "No I didn't, I just don't want to go."  
  
"Why not? Shippo will be there." Rin blushed and quickly said. "So? Do you know something that I do not?" "Maybe." "Yes or no?" "Yes." "Tell me." "Why should I?" "If you don't I wont go to that party." Kagome sighed at Rin. "So naïve, try to remember what happened the other day when u were out picking flowers." "How do you-" "Just think about it." "What's there to think about?" "The kitsune."  
  
Rin's eyes widened. "You mean that was Shippo?" "Yep." Kagome said putting the kimonos down, trying to figure out which one Rin would look best in. Rin just paled. "So, he knows that I like him." Kagome laughed at that. "You mean the little smooch you two had earlier doesn't show you he likes you back?" "Damnit. How do you always know these things?" "Just do." Kagome said innocently.  
  
"So are you going or what?" "I'll go, but all I'll be doing there is meeting suitors." "So say your there with Shippo." "Would he let me?" "We shall find out after we get you fixed up cause he's coming here to pick you up in a hour." They ran around the room trying to figure out what would make Rin look her best.  
  
An hour later, after they had finished, a knock came to the door. Kagome opened the door to see her pup standing there in all his pride and joy. She stepped forward out of the room to ask him the question. Rin could hear her whispering something into his ear. Shippo nodded at Kagome and she left.  
  
Rin stood up and walked over to the door. Shippo's eyes wandered her body. She was wearing a crystal blue kimono that had white snowflakes imprinted on it. It had sleeves that went down past her hands a little and went down to her feet. It had one slit running up to about mid thigh and another that ended and inch below that one on the other side. Her hair was up in a high ponytail that had braids of her hair coming from it. Her lips were a very light pink, but glossy, making her face look more pale and her eyes more bright.  
  
"You look like a goddess tonight, m'lady." Rin blushed and whispered a thank you. Shippo held out his hand. "Would you accompany me to the dinner tonight." Rin took his hand. "I would love to." Rin stepped out of her room and Shippo closed the door behind her.  
  
Rin had looked him over too. He was wearing black pants that were somewhat baggy but straight and had red flame clouds imprinted in it. His shirt was a dark red with sleeves that went down to his hands and a black kitsune on the back. His eyes were like jade stars and you could still see his muscles under his shirt.  
  
"Your very handsome tonight, Shippo." Shippo blushed a little, he wasn't expecting she'd say that. He mumbled a thank you and Rin giggled. "What prey tell are you laughing at?" "A sly kitsune." "What's that suppose to mean?" "I know that was you in the flower patch the other day." Shippo just grunted. "I'm going to kill Kagome." Rin hit his arm playfully.  
  
Shippo smiled down at Rin and she smiled back. When they approached the doors to the dinning room Shippo bent down and captured Rin's lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
AN: Well, what's going to happen at dinner? Leaves ya wondering about how pissed Sesshomaru's gona be, lol. Please review. ^_^ Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4 Don't know ok?

My Choice  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The doors slid opened slowly, reveling Rin and Shippo hand in hand, love in their eyes for only each other. They walked down the stairs to the dinning room, taking their set. Rin sat one seat down on the right of Sesshomaru, Shippo next to her.  
  
During dinner everyone had their own little conversations, Rin and Shippo tried not to talk to each other much so Sesshomaru wouldn't know much. When ever someone asked if Rin was taken her reply would be. "Yes and no. I do not have a suitor but in a way I am taken." Some would just laugh but if you actually looked at Sesshomaru you could see he was not at all happy she was doing any of this.  
  
'Why does she do this?' 'Maybe she's in love.' Another voice said. 'Who are you?' 'Kagome.' 'What are you doing in my head wench?' 'Telling you what is right in front of your own face.' 'Why? Do you think this Sesshomaru is stupid?' 'No, you just can't see what's in front of your own face sometimes.'  
  
'So she may love him, what about it.' 'Why do you not like Shippo? It's not like he's human or a peasant. He's a strong fighter and a loyal and loving person.' 'Because I want to find her someone!' 'Do you, or do you want her for yourself?' 'What are you talking about?' 'I think you're a tad bit jealous that Rin is actually in love, and it's not you she's in love with.'  
  
When dinner was over and people started to get up and dance. Many came over and asked Rin for at least one but she refused everyone. A strange female demon walked over and glared at Rin. "Shippo, may I please have this dance?" Rin looked at Shippo not understanding, he wasn't suppose to be courting. "I am afraid I was just about to dance with someone else." Shippo got up and help a hand out to Rin. She took it quickly and the walked to the dance floor.  
  
"What was that about?" "What?" "Who was that?" "I have no idea. If you think I'm courting, I'm not." Rin saw Sesshomaru standing next to the female demon. 'What is he up to?'  
  
Kagome had noticed what had happened and saw that Sesshomaru was standing to the demon as well and walked over to him. "What are you doing?" "What do you mean?" "You're trying to break Rin and Shippo apart, aren't you?" "What if I am?" "If you love her, it's to late now. She is in love and she will not love another like she does Shippo."  
  
Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat. "You do not know you place woman." "Hay!" InuYasha had come over and heard some of the conversation. "Back off brother." Sesshomaru just looked at the couple and then turned to leave before a big scene could accrue.  
  
Soon people returned to their rooms and the party ended. Only Kagome Rin Shippo and a few others were there. Shippo got up and walked over to Rin. "M'lady, may I have a dance?" He asked extending his hand out. "Of course." Rin put her hand in his and he pulled her onto the dance floor. They danced to their own music, it seemed as though they could hear the same tune though.  
  
"I love you." Shippo whispered into Rin's ear. Rin blushed a little. "I love you too." She whispered back. Shippo pulled back a little to look into her eyes. "You're so beautiful." Rin looked deep into his eyes lovingly and smiled. "Rin." "Yes?" "Would you umm..." "Would I what?" Shippo kissed her softly. "Would you be my mate?" He asked mumbling against her lips. A single tear left her eye and wandered its way down her cheek. "I would only want to spend the rest of my life with you." She mumbled back.  
  
Shippo kissed her a little harder and gently slid his tongue over her lips. She gasped slightly and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, running it along her own heatedly. Rin pulled back from the lack of air. "I love you." Shippo whispered running his thumb over her cheek. "And I you."  
  
Kagome made her way over to the couple. "You two should be getting to bed." "Ok." They whispered together. Kagome and the rest of the others left to their rooms. "Would you like to go back to my room?" Rin looked into his eyes and nodded.  
  
AN: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heh. I'm ok now.  
  
Serenity: You're never ok.  
  
Shar: -_-  
  
Serenity: Heh.  
  
Shar: O WELL! PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5 Lemon?

My Choice  
  
Chapter 5  
  
AN: Note, there will be lemon in this chapter. (Well duh, only way you wouldn't know is if you didn't actually read the other chaps!) I will NOT be telling you when it begins or ends. (HA! I'm so evil sometimes)  
  
Rin walked up to Shippo's room, him behind her kissing the back of her neck softly then blowing air against the most skin, Rin mewling every now and again. "I love you." He whispered huskily into her ear. She turned her head to face him but he picked her up bridal style and ran of to his room. Rin held onto him tightly, hiding her head in the crock of his neck.  
  
They got to his room and he opened the door telepathically and went inside, and put her down on his bed. Rin had got him a nice room with a huge bed that had black silk sheets and black silk pillows. His room was a mix of black and white, and a little green for some reason.  
  
He got on the bed and hovered over Rin's side. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She lifted her head up and her lips met his in a passionate kiss. "Yes." She mumbled against his lips.  
  
He pushed her gently down to the bed still in the kiss. He left her lips and moved down to her neck, sucking on her pulse point for a second and then moved more down her neck, leaving hot kisses down her throat.  
  
He moved one of his hands from her neck going straight down, slipping the fabric off her upper body. He took in the newly exposed skin, both his hands now loosening the ties to her kimono. He kissed her shoulder and then made his way down to one of her breasts.  
  
He slowly licked over the nipple, then blew on it making it hard. He closed his lips around it and sucked gently. When he was done with the ties he brought a hand up and rolled her other nipple between two of his fingers.  
  
She arched up into his hand and mouth gasping slightly. He moved back and looked at her beautiful form as the fabric slid of the rest of her body. "So beautiful." He whispered and then did that same to the other nipple.  
  
When he was done he trailed kisses down to her stomach, when she giggled he nipped there and she giggled louder. He slowly licked her belly and then kissed down to her hot core. He breathed in her sent. 'Now I'll know if she really tastes as good as she smells.' He licked over her outer lower lips. His eyes widened and were full of lust. 'She tastes unbelievably better!'  
  
He kissed her lower lips and then separated them with his tongue. Rin moaned low in her throat, she had never felt anything as good as this. He ran his tongue along everything he could, thrusting it in deeper and deeper, he wanted as much as he could.  
  
He took his thumb and ran it over her pear slowly. She arched up of the bed, her eyes wide. He did it again and her walls tightened around his tongue and she climaxed. He greedily licked up all her sweet juices.  
  
He licked his lips and then kissed her passionately. He grasped her hips and spread her legs apart, positioning himself at her entrance. She didn't know when he got his clothes off, but she didn't really care. He kissed her softly and whispered an apology. He thrusted in her quickly and she let out a silent scream. He whispered more apologizes to her.  
  
When it didn't hurt anymore she moved her hips against his. He held back a moan, she was so tight and wet. He pulled out slowly and then thrusted back in. He kept a good steady pace that she could follow. He loved seeing her wreathing under her, moaning his name over and over again.  
  
He wanted to go faster, but she was human and it was her first time, he didn't wish to hurt her. The pleasure was so good to Rin but she wanted more. "Please... Shippo... faster... harder..." That was all he needed to hear and he was driving into her with his demon speed, but tried not to go to hard.  
  
She ran her hands up and down his back, leaving red marks from her nails. She was so close, and so was he. She suddenly arched her whole body into his and screamed his name climaxing a second time. He moaned her name lowly and thrusted deep inside her and spilled his seed, also sinking his fangs deep into her neck.  
  
He rolled off her and pulled her up against him. "I love you." He whispered in her ear and then licked the blood from the wound. 'That will leave a mating scar in a few days.' "I love you too." She ran her hands up and down his chest, then over his finely chiseled abbs. She smiled up at him happily and then fell into a deep sleep.  
  
AN: Yea... I'm a happy person now, for some odd reason. Heh. Oh well. ^_^ Please review!  
  
(Hmm... wonder what Sesshy's gona do when he finds out. Heh.)  
  
Serenity: Evil person.  
  
Shar: I KNOW! ^_^ **so happy**  
  
Serenity: -_-  
  
Shar: What? I wrote the lemon!  
  
Serenity: YEY!! **does happy dance**  
  
Shar: You do that now... 


	6. Chapter 6 Drr Dunno

My Choice  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Rin woke up snuggled into Shippo with the sunrise right before her eyes. She sighed happily and looked at Shippo. He was looking down at her, love only in his eyes for her. "Good morning my mate." He whispered down to her. Rin blushed a little from remembering what they had only done last night. "Good morning love." She whispered back and kissed him softly.  
  
Shippo's hand ran up and down her side. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into the crock of his neck. "I love you." Shippo wrapped both his arms around her and kissed her head. "I love you too." "Shippo..." "Yes love?" "Do you think it happened to fast?" "Do you?" There was a long silence while she thought. "Maybe."  
  
Shippo backed away and cupped her cheek. "Do you regret what we did?" Rin looked deep into his eyes. "No..." She started to shake her head. "Of course not. I love you." Shippo smiled at her and bent down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. "I love you." He mumbled against her lips. "And I love you." She mumbled back.  
  
Shippo got up to get dressed. Rin whimpered at the loss of him. He bent over the bed and kissed her again. "Come on. Someone is coming to the room." "But I have nothing to wear." Shippo pulled a sheet over her and let her lay in bed while he got dressed. Rin watched him as he got dressed. 'Damn, nice six pack.' Rin smirked at Shippo.  
  
A knock came to the door. Shippo went over to answer it. "Hello Shippo!" Kagome said happily with a variety of colored kimonos. "Hi Kagome." "So where's Rin?" "What?" "Don't play dumb. I brought these cause I thought she wouldn't have any clothes in your room." Shippo shook his head at Kagome and moved aside.  
  
"Rin!" "Kagome!" Rin stood up with the sheet half covering her and Kagome threw the kimonos on the bed. Kagome pulled out a light green (not like puke green) kimono with dark green leaves and vines running along the border.  
  
Rin and Shippo walked out of Shippo's room hand in hand. Kagome watched them walk together from the door. "My pups all grown up." Kagome sighed and deiced she should go back to her own room and attend to her other pups.  
  
Rin and Shippo were walking through the garden. It was a very nice day, chilly almost, but they both liked it like that. Rin started whispering something to herself. "Rin?" Rin was snapped out of her small trance. "Yes?" "What were you saying?" "I was singing something." "Could you sing it to me?" Rin giggled at Shippo. "Why?" "Because I want to hear your beautiful voice." Rin turned to Shippo and kissed him softly. "Ok then."  
  
From the moment you looked at me  
And ever since you called my name  
You've been everything that I've seen  
And know I'm caught up in this game  
  
My mind is spinning round and around  
There's something special I have found  
Every time I close my eyes  
All I can think of is you and me  
Oh baby can't you see  
  
That everything you do  
Everything that you do  
Makes me wanna go oh oh ow ow  
Everything you say  
Everything that you say  
Makes me wanna go oh oh ow ow  
  
They're trying to build a fence  
By saying that this won't last  
They tell me I don't have a chance  
That everything moves too fast  
  
But every time I close my eyes  
All I can think of is you and me  
Oh baby can't you see  
  
That everything you do  
Everything that you do  
Makes me wanna go oh oh ow ow  
Everything you say  
Everything that you say  
Makes me wanna go oh oh ow ow  
  
That everything you do  
Everything that you do  
Makes me wanna go oh oh ow ow  
Everything you say  
Everything that you say  
Makes me wanna go oh oh ow ow  
  
My mind is spinning round and around  
There's something special I have found  
Every time I close my eyes  
All I can think of is you and me  
Oh baby can't you see  
  
That everything you do  
Everything you do  
Everything you do  
Everything you say  
Everything that you say  
  
That everything you do  
Everything that you do  
Makes me wanna go oh oh ow ow  
Everything you say  
Everything that you say  
Makes me wanna go oh oh ow ow  
  
That everything you do  
Everything that you do  
Makes me wanna go oh oh ow ow  
Everything you say  
Everything that you say  
Makes me wanna go oh oh ow ow...  
  
"So beautiful." Rin blushed a dark red. Shippo kissed both of her hot cheeks. "I love you." "I love you too."  
  
A servant walked up to the couple. "Lady Rin." "Yes?" "Lord Sesshomaru requests that you go to see him in his study right away." Rin sighed. 'This is going to happen sooner or later anyways.' Rin and Shippo started for the castle wondering what Sesshomaru was going to say.  
  
AN: I guess you could say cliffy. But, anyways, sorry I haven't updated for a while. I'll try to update soon. Please review.  
  
Serenity: Aren't you going to say stuff like, What's Sesshomaru going to say or do when he finds out or they get there or w/e???!!!  
  
Shar: Nope.  
  
Serenity: WHY?!  
  
Shar: I don't feel like it.  
  
Serenity: sigh 


	7. Chapter 7 Umm Rape?

AN: My PC is bein weird so if I do or or something like that it wont show up, so.... If it doesn't make sense that's why!  
  
My Choice  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Rin and Shippo walked swiftly down the halls not saying a word. 'What will he say?' Rin asked herself. Shippo tangled his fingers with hers and she turned to look at him. "Don't worry love." He said quietly and placed a quick kiss on her lips.  
  
When they reached the door Rin knocked on it 3 times. "Come in." They both heard Sesshomaru say from they other side. Shippo opened the door and they both walked in as the door shut behind them. They both stood in front of his desk waiting for orders.  
  
Sesshomaru turned around and told them to sit. "So you two have mated?" Sesshomaru stated more than asked. Rin nodded, she wasn't planning on letting Shippo answer and have his life shortened.  
  
"Just tell us why you have summoned us here." Rin said wanting to get away from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat at her but Rin stopped Shippo from growling at him by clearing her throat.  
  
"M'lord, I have mated with Shippo and you cannot do anything about it. If you just wanted to say how bad my judgment was and such it wont work and we're leaving." Rin stated firmly and got up ready to leave. Sesshomaru growled again red seeping into his eyes; he couldn't believe she was saying this to him. Rin glared coldly at him and turned to leave, Shippo in toe with her.  
  
"Rin." Shippo said lowly. "Yes?" "What was that about?" Rin sighed. "He just wanted me to feel bad because I mated with you and I didn't get permission from him or anything. I don't care though, it's my life and I'm in love and he's not going to stop me." She said strongly.  
  
"Rin..." Shippo said turning her to face him in the middle of the halls. "I'm ruler of the Eastern lands. Apparently my parents were the last lord and ladies and I was taken away from the palace so that someone else could have rain." Rin looked at him with an unknown look.  
  
"Please, come to live with me there." He begged. "Why didn't you tell me before?" "Because I didn't know things were going to happen this fast and I didn't think you would be mad about it." "I'm not mad, I just don't know if I can go..." "If you need time to think about it then think and tell me later." He said and then kissed her softly licking at her lips in a silent plea to let him in. She opened her lips to him and he slipped his tongue in ravishing everything he could, and their tongues soon began in a sweet war.  
  
Rin was soaking in the springs of the castle thinking about weather she should go. She was so into her thoughts she didn't hear anyone come in and slip into the water. "Rin." A voice said huskily in her ear. Rin's eyes widened as she heard the voice and tried to turn around but the person had a strong grip on her shoulders and wouldn't let her.  
  
"Sesshomaru... please let me go." She said in a half cry half plea. "Why should I?" He asked rubbing his erect member against her ass. Rin's eyes widened a little more when she figured out what he wanted.  
  
AN: CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heh. So, what's Rin gona do? And is Sesshy gona really rape her? Guess you need to read the next chap to find out! ::snickers at evilness:: 


	8. Chapter 8 Haha NO RAPE!

My Choice  
  
Chapter umm... o yea Chapter 8!  
  
"Please Sesshomaru... don't do this to me..." Rin pleaded as best she could, trying to find her voice. Sesshomaru held Rin up to a rock harshly, continuously rubbing his dick against her lower lips. "Come on Rin. You can't honestly tell me you don't want any of me after having that little brat." "What the hell did you just call my mate?!?!" Rin screamed. Sesshomaru winced for a second and then slapped her across the face leaving three lines of blood.  
  
Shippo could hear screaming from the springs. 'What the hell is going on?' He asked quickly running down to the springs. Shippo grabbed the doors and tried to pull them open but they seemed to be locked. Kagome had also heard screaming and was now next to Shippo, pulling at the doors. "Kagome... Rin's in there." "I know. Stand back Shippo." Shippo looked at his adopted mother quickly and then stood back.  
  
Kagome flicked her hands out in front of the door and a soft pink light started to glow from her hands. Kagome's eyes shot open and became a dark pink and she was surrounded in a soft pink and as quickly as it came it was gone, being concentrated through Kagome's hands. Kagome started to lift from the ground and her hair wisped around her like wild fire.  
  
After a moment Kagome settled back to the ground. "Hurry Shippo... go throw it quickly..." Kagome said in harsh gasps. Shippo looked at Kagome for a moment and then walked to the door and held his hand against it only for it to go through, and he soon followed.  
  
What Shippo saw made him furious. "Sesshomaru... get the fuck away from my mate!" Shippo half snapped and half growled. Sesshomaru looked away from Rin towards Shippo. "And why should I?" After he said those few words Shippo's eyes were blood red and he started towards Sesshomaru.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sesshomaru said twisting Rin around to the front of him. "How pitiful. Trying to protect yourself with my mate." "Who said I'm trying to protect myself?" Sesshomaru asked lowering one of his hands to her lower lips, slipping one finger in. "Get the fuck of my mate you bastard!" "She wont be your mate for long." Sesshomaru said lowering his teeth to her mate mark.  
  
Rin's eyes widened in realization and started to scream. "No! Sesshomaru!! You can't do this to me!" Tears started to fall free from her eyes as she sobbed. Suddenly blue light surrounded Rin and Sesshomaru was thrown off of her and sent flying into the wall across the room.  
  
"What the -" Sesshomaru was cut off by powerful energy balls being thrown at him. Rin jumped up and held her hands over her head and a huge blue energy ball formed and she held it out in front of her and it began to descend on Sesshomaru. By the time the small amount of power shook off from Sesshomaru the huge energy ball was in front of him and he couldn't do anything.  
  
"Rin are you ok?" Shippo asked holding Rin up. "Yea... I think so. What happened?" "That's a good question." Shippo said looking at Rin. She still had a faint blue light around her. "I think I know." Kagome said from behind them.  
  
HAHA!! CLIFFY!! Me so evil... O WELL!!! HAHA!!! Ya but I really had to make this a cliffy cause I have to go to a party! Hay I just thought of something. The party I'm going to well the hostest is a ff writer!!! Ya and a lot of ff writers will be there... o well. We'll be doin DDR and stuff... ya I need to stop with my person life. ::sigh:: ::goes up to a random person:: do I look like a goth? ::looks at me weird and runs away:: IM WEARIN WHITE SHORTS!!! I'm not a goth.... -- ok well review!! Or I wont write another chap for a month!!!! hahaha.. me evil... 


	9. Chapter 9 Rin Finds Out whats WRONG!

My Choice

Chapter 9

"So what's wrong with me Kagome?" Rin asked quietly, waiting to hear she's a freak of nature. "Nothing is wrong with you Rin. You have powers of a miko, that's all." "I what?" "You, like me, are a miko, and a very powerful one I might add." "But… how?" "I don't know. Maybe you mother was one. It has to come from your family." "Oh…" Rin said softly, somewhat sad.

"What wrong love?" Shippo asked nuzzling her neck. "Nothings wrong. I'm just… surprised I guess." "It's more than just that." "I don't know what's wrong. I guess I was kind of hoping I was a demon." "Why?" Shippo asked startled. "Just growing up with Sesshomaru and then mating with you. It just kind of wants me to be a demon like all of you." "Well I'm not demon Rin." Kagome said. "Ya I know." Rin said sighing. "I'm sorry, I guess I just had my hopes up." She said, trying her hardest to smile. Shippo hugged her to him. "I love you Rin." He said quietly into her ear. She hugged him back, squeezing a little to hard. "I love you too Shippo… I love you so much." She said as she started to cry into his shirt.

:Else where:

'I can't believe she did that to me!' Sesshy thought to himself. 'How could she?' He paced back and forth in his study. 'I've done anything and everything for her! I love her! And what does she do? She beats the hell out of me!' Sesshomaru was not at all happy about that. 'She's mine and no one else!' He paused for a second. 'I'll make sure of that.' He thought coldly as a evil plan formed in his head.

AN: Yeah I know it's not long… there's been some stuff going on so I honestly don't know if I'll ever be posting again… But I hope that I'm going to continue… And be as best a writer I can be for all of you.


	10. Chapter 10 Song chap hehe

My Choice

Chapter 10!

(this will be kinda a song one chap)

_How can I pretend that I don't see?  
What you hide so carelessly?  
I saw her bleed  
You heard me breathe  
And I froze inside myself  
And turned away_

Shippo paced around the room as he waited for Rin to return to his side. 'Why does she even want to stay in this castle one more second for what that bastard tried to do to her?' Shippo asked himself angrily as red was seeping into his eyes from his furry and frustration.

_I must be dreaming_

_We all live (and)  
We all die (but)  
That does not begin to justify you_

With Rin and Kagome

"Kagome! Please I don't know what to do anymore." Rin said lost and confused. Kagome put her arm around Rin's shoulders and started to walk with her, not to anyone's knowledge that Sesshomaru was watching from his chambers.

_It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No, I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not real life  
No, I must be dreaming_

With Sesshomaru

'If I must… Yes if I must…' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he paced around the room. 'She will be mine. I do not care what it takes. I will take her by force. And I will kill that pup.'

_Help! you know I've got to tell someone  
Tell them what I know you've done  
I fear you but spoken fears can come true_

With Rin later

'How will I tell him?' She asked herself as she walked through the woods. Kagome had taught her some about herbs, or what she hadn't known about them already. Tears came to Rin as she thought about everything. She really didn't know what to do anymore.

_We all live (and)  
We all die (but)  
That does not begin to justify you_

_It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No, I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not real life  
No, I must be dreaming_

You can just find out who you're with yourself from now on!(lol)

Kagome went to her room, she needed her book. 'Could it be true?' She asked herself. She laid on her bed as she too thought about things, then looked at her pups and smiled to herself. 'I love InuYasha, Zee and Kiry so much.'

_We all live (and)  
We all die (but)  
That does not begin to justify you_

_It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No, I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not real life  
No, I must be dreaming_

She walked to the castle lost in her thoughts. Then she looked up and saw him. As she approached he gave her a questioning look. "Where have you been all day my love?" Shippo asked harshly. Tears came to Rin's eyes. "Shippo…" She said with a gasping breath. "…I'm pregnant…"

_Not what it seems  
Not what you think  
I must be dreaming_

_Just in my mind  
Not in real life  
I must be dreaming_

AN: OK, this is not my song its I Must Be Dreaming by Evanescence. And yes I wrote another story but I still don't know if I'm going to keep writing… SO IM SORRY! tear OHHH and thank you very much to KagSesslove you were very helpful in my writing… Lalalalalalalalalala... If you people want me to update REVIEW! i just randomly got a major sugar high in the last 10 seconds...


	11. Chapter 11 The Lady of the Falls

My Choice: Chapter 11

"…_I'm pregnant…" _

It had been 3 months since the day she had told Shippo she was pregnant. They had left Sesshomaru's castle as soon as everything was packed and slipped out of the castle during the night, thanks to Kagome masking their scent as they left. Now they all lived happily together in the Eastern castle. Rin was only 2 months away from giving birth and couldn't wait for the day to come. Her miko powers were out of control through the first month and a half but with Kagome's help she had learned to control them as best she could.

Shippo was in another meeting talking about the problems with the West. Sesshomaru had tried to declare war on the East but the Northern and Southern Lords thought extremely ill of it. He had wanted to fight over a human miko that he had tried to find suitors for? And she ended up with the Eastern lord all by herself? It should have made Sesshomaru happy, a chance to expand his empire with the East, but instead he wanted a war? They weren't to thrilled about that, and Sesshomaru couldn't do anything with them breathing down his neck, not to mention the Lords he had put into power under him in the West. Rumors had started that he had gone mad, but with power or something else… they didn't know. Needless to say they knew there was no point to a war with the East, especially since the young Kitsune that had taken back his rightful throne had expanded his arms to almost match Sesshomaru's, in strength and numbers, and was still growing thanks to the threat Sesshomaru harbored against them. It wasn't looking good for the Western Lord if he wanted to keep up this silly game he was playing, there had even been talk between the three territories of overthrowing him and dividing up the land between them, or even giving it to InuYasha seeing he was the next heir to the throne since Sesshomaru had no children, but that was left for InuYasha to decide what he did and did not want. No one was sure if it was a rumor or not though, so no one talked about it. Gossip about the West wasn't greeted warmly anywhere. Things were looking very bad for Sesshomaru.

--------

"Shippo, my love!" Rin exclaimed. He had been gone for a week visiting with the Northern and Southern Lords in one of his other homes that was closer for the North and South to get to. And she had missed him very much. She wasn't aloud out of the castle due to her fragile state, and she was well guarded there with Kagome and InuYasha, among the many many guards Shippo kept for his love.

"Rin, I've missed you so much." Shippo squeaked out as she jumped on him. She was so heavy and the baby didn't even phase her wild ways. She would always be so much like a little girl, but he loved that about her.

"How did your meeting go?" She asked as she kissed every inch of his face.

"It was great. It looks like Sesshomaru is actually going to stop this nonsense." He smiled confidently.

She just looked at him blankly. "You do know who you're talking about right?"

----------

Sesshomaru was fuming. If he didn't stop his attempts at war they were going to overthrow him. It wouldn't be hard for them either, they all wanted peace and he was the only one hungry for more power, that was enough motive for the North and South to join with the East, but he knew that even people in his own lands had not wanted war with the East. Everyone loved Rin, she had been a Lady of the West and was looked up to by everyone, demons and humans. No one wanted war over her, he had never shown a remote interest in taking her as a mate. But he hadn't known he loved her until he saw her with Shippo. Did he even love her? He knew she had always had a place in his heart but was he actually in love with her? Or was he just jealous that she had actually found love, when he had not. Or was it that she was moving on, moving on with her life finding someone new. He didn't want that. He never wanted her to leave. He thought about this every single night for the past 2 months. The first month she was gone had shattered his every being. The only reason he started contemplating why it troubled him so much was the dreams. Dreams of when she was a child and they were both happy.

Jaken had walked into his lords study to find him lost in thought. Sesshomaru wore a face of Jaken didn't see very often, sadness. He felt bad about interrupting his lords thoughts. "My Lord Sesshomaru," the imp started, waiting for a comment of hate thrown towards him.

"Yes Jaken?" Sesshomaru replied coldly being ripped away from his most intimate thoughts.

"A messenger is here" Jaken replied quickly, wanting to leave as quick as he could.

"Which of the three Lords wishes to bother me again today?" He asked to no one but himself really.

"It's not from any of the Lords my… Lord. It's from the Lady of the Falls." Jaken bowed his head deeply.

Sesshomaru nodded, his eyes blank. 'What could she possibly want?' He asked himself. "See that they are taken anywhere of their liking in the castle grounds, and if they are to stay the night and leave in the morning make sure they have one of the best rooms in the castle."

Jaken bowed quickly before running off to attend to the messenger. Sesshomaru was in trouble now. The Lady of the Falls didn't bother just anyone, usually she didn't bother anyone. She was ranked as a God of demons. No one spoke against her, ever. It was surely death if they did. Demons and humans tried to find where her hidden palace was but it was no easy feat. If they found it, it meant they needed something very badly, and they only told of it's beauty, nothing else was ever said, because yet again it would surely be death. Sesshomaru knew his father had been to see her before, actually the way his father had spoken the Lady of the Falls was actually friends with Sesshomaru's mother. Maybe she had sent someone to tell him of her favor in the situation with the other Lords was with him. But it wasn't very likely, she didn't get into the affairs of the Lords, and for a reason, she was above it. She didn't need an army to take out every single being in all the lands, she could do it herself from what he had heard. She had established the four territories and put in place the Lords that ran them. Yes, she was really that old. And it scared Sesshomaru, literally, to death that a messenger was here to give him **Her** message.

-------

A young lady, or what appeared to be young, was sitting in the garden talking to the flowers. Her hair was a silvery blue, long and flowing, and she wore an elegant kimono with waterfall patterns. It didn't surprise Sesshomaru that it was a female or that she was talking to flowers. The Lady of the falls was said to have a rose garden drawn on her back that actually bloomed and died and started all over again. These were people who protected nature, cherished life. She turned her body to face him as he stepped closer to make his presence know, unknowing to him that she had heard him coming down the hall 10 minutes ago and knew that he had been standing behind her for almost 3. She was radiant, her blue hair wisped around her face in uneven layers that framed her face perfectly. Her lips were a light purple color with a black outline making them look even fuller. Her eyes were a deep maroon color with hints of green around the iris. He had never seen like her, ever. She stood and her kimono wrapped tightly around her figure showing that there was quite an exceptional figure indeed. She had a dark blue star marking at the base of her neck. She bowed enough to be courteous, which was no surprise, she did come with a message from the Falls, and it was said all the demons that served the Lady were extremely strong, as much as any of the Lords that rule the territories. He could feel her power radiating, and she wasn't even trying to intimidate him.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She finally said when he didn't say anything.

He bowed slightly. "How may this Sesshomaru be of help to the messenger of the Lady of the Falls?"

She wanted to laugh. She had heard rumors of the Western Lord to be cold to everything, and it was true. 'The arrogance of a dog.' She thought mockingly. "My Lady of the Falls has heard of what is happening with all the territories, and all the blame has come to fall on you. She made 4 territories for a reason, and you're ruining what she has built up you ungrateful _mutt_." She spat the last part of her statement as thought he was a disease plaguing everything he touched.

He growled low in his throat. "You will not mock this Sesshomaru."

This time she really laughed in his face. She wanted to rip off his head, but that wasn't why she was here. "You will not threaten me. You make yourself mocking conversation. Now the Lady of the Falls wishes for you to come to her home. You should be able to understand why she can't come to you unless you've really gone mad with stupidity." She spit in his face before she vanished with a silvery light.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red with blind rage. He wanted to destroy everything. But then he heard that annoying voice trembling as he called his master. "What is it Jaken?" He snapped, eyes turning back to their golden color.

"There is a scroll of directions waiting for you in your study of how to get to the Lady of the Falls." He cried and ran away very frightened of his master right now. He too hadn't blamed Rin for anything that had happened. As much as he hated to think his master had done wrong by Rin was foreign to him, but he knew it was true, and he felt bad for Rin. But his life would be on the line if Sesshomaru ever knew.

Sesshomaru felt his blood boil, but he knew he must do the Lady of the Falls biding, or else it would be his head. So he quickly walked to his study so he could be on his way and get over it with. He sighed as he picked up the scroll. Opening it there was a flash of light and he was gone from the protection of Western lands. He blinked his eyes as it was still hard to see after that flash of light. It was the most beautiful place he had ever seen. Waterfalls everywhere. And he was standing on the water, not in it. He looked around and saw the woman he had seen at his palace waiting for him. She was waiting to escort him. He wanted to bare his fangs at her, and then rip her head off with his one hand, but he knew better. That would be certain death, but he didn't know if it would be by her hand if he attempted or if the Lady would do it herself, he never wanted to know the answer. She turned and began walking, so he followed. The waterfalls parted and clouds formed taking them into the air up higher than the clouds that fogged the top of the mountain that the largest waterfall fell from. When they were at the top he thought the previous location was gorgeous, but it was truly nothing compared to what he saw now. A castle was in the air, streams of water falling from it fueling the waterfall below. Gardens were everywhere with extremely rare and exotic plants. The sun was so bright up here, but not blinding surprisingly. The clouds continued, taking them to the main entrance of the castle. They settled down and dissipated, and more gardens in the main courtyard of the palace. The main doors were huge, brimmed with platinum and white gold, and the largest boom echoed from them as they opened. She walked hastily through to the inside of the castle, him following closely. There were many open halls, with a huge coy pond in the main lobby, which was actually a smaller garden.

She turned her head to see the expression on his face and laughed softly. He was truly astonished by what she could tell. "It's something isn't it?" She joked.

All he could do was nod. He had never seen anything like this. It was definitely a palace of a god. It was unreal. The girl continued into the small garden and over small stepping stone in the coy pond. Sesshomaru followed swiftly as she reached the grand stairs that led to more open hallways. She went through the doors at the top of the stairs. Another grand door, much more intricate than the first doors, it had golden flowers carved into it with silver waterfalls, platinum circled around the borders of the doors. The room was open to the outside, with rose covered columns. There were birds chirping happily comforted by the shade the room gave. And then he saw her, the most elegant woman he had ever seen. She was sitting on the balcony that opened up out of the protection of the roof. Her hair was fire red up in a high ponytail almost half a foot in the air, her hair almost touched the floor it was so long. Her kimono was a light shade of blue with silver embroidery, and the back came down to her lower back, which revealed the markings that he had heard about, the ever moving rose garden. It looked like there was actually wind blowing through it softly as the petals and leaves moved, rose buds blooming right in front of his eyes. He couldn't believe it. The kimono fell off her shoulders slightly, which meant that the front of her kimono probably revealed a good portion of her chest. She waved her hand in dismissal of her messenger. She stood slowly, and extremely elegantly and turned her body to face him. She definitely didn't look her age. She looked like she had just hit adulthood. Her chest was extremely full as he could see the tops of them peaking out at him from under her almost to low cut kimono. Her face was that of an angel. Huge light pink lips curved in a small smile, eyes huge and a beautiful shade of green. Her cheek bones were very high with a tint of pink to them, and her skin was a beautiful shade of pearly white. Long eyelashes fell heavily as she blinked revealing a light shade of green on her eyelids. She motioned to him with her hand to sit at a table he hadn't even noticed. There was tea and small amounts of food. She sat down not waiting for him and blew on her tea and sipped. He had never thought a woman could look so exotic and beautiful just sipping tea. But she was also no ordinary woman, demon or not. He sat on the other side of the table, hands in his lap. He was nervous, very nervous.

She laughed lightly at him. "No need to be nervous Sesshomaru. I wont kill you for wishing to rip off my girls head with your one hand." His eyes opened slightly in surprise, mouth open slightly. He quickly regained his composer. She smiled warmly at him. "Her name is Yuki, and mine is Airi. You must understand you have caused quite a commotion with all this 'I want to kill Shippo'. And anything that upsets me upsets anyone in my house."

He nodded dumbly, his heart pounding in his ears. He wasn't sure if it was because he was actually afraid of death, or because she was so radiant. "So what does my Lady wish of this Sesshomaru?"

She held out her hand, as if for him to take. He placed his in hers and she patted it with the other. "You do not need to fear death unless you reject what I ask you to do." He gulped waiting for what it was she wanted. She smiled at the nervousness he was giving off. He was cute, just like his father. "I want you to stop blaming Rin, and Shippo for that matter. She did not wrong you. I would like to help you understand why it is that you feel the way you do."

His mouth fell open, not even caring. How did she know so much? So much that no one knew. Of course everyone knew he was upset with Rin and Shippo, but she made it seem like she knew everything that had gone through his mind. "I don't understand." He said bluntly.

She smiled and stood. "I know you don't. But you will soon, and that's all that matters."

-----------

A/N: So yeah, I haven't written in about 5 years now? And I'm so sorry for anyone who use to read this and has actually been waiting for this and thought it would never come. I wrote this in one day I was just so inspired!!!!!!! I'm extremely happy with it but let me know what you think!! And I'm probably going to start writing another chapter after this. And they should be quite lengthy from now on, I'm sorry if it doesn't seem that long but this was over 5 pages on microsoft word lol. When I re-read everything I was so unhappy. I could have made most of those chapters run together and well. But I was a lot younger back then, obviously.

Thank you again! Please review!!!


End file.
